The Messenger
The Messenger was a member of the Armada. He is a main antagonist during Power Rangers Megaforce's third arc. A mechanical being that works for Prince Vekar as an advance scout, the Messenger is a warrior who boasts enough might to annihilate everything around him when releasing his strongest moves. While allied to Metal Alice and Vrak, he is also a general among the Robots. Character History Probably at the same time or some time after the Warstar was sent to conquer Earth, Prince Vekar sent the Messenger to report news about Earth's status whether Malkor has successfully conquered Earth or not. He arrives in Vrak's underwater lab to see what had become of Vrak after a battle with the Mega Rangers gravely injures him. He is impressed with his new cybernetic form. His arrival prompts Metal Alice to rush her repairs and reconstruction of Vrak's mind. He notes how the Armada believes Vrak to be dead, but with his permission, gives the Armada the go-signal to begin a full-scale assault. During the final battle led by Vrak, the Messenger went head-to-head with Robo Knight and defeated him but not before he himself was weakened by Robo Knight. He was then beaten when the Mega Rangers combined Robo Knight's power with their Ultra Power. However, his head endured. He warned Vrak that the Armada may not recognize him in his cyborg form and mistake him for an enemy and said that he should go into hiding. Since he goes hiding, he still alive. Skills and Abilities *'Ultimate Disintegrator': Messenger opens the valve at his chest and reveals a large cannon, from which he fires a massive yellow-hued energy beam of devastating power. *'Final Saber': Messenger can extend long and sharp blades from the gauntlets at his fists and slash his enemies by violently swinging them, generating energetic and fiery shockwaves. *'Royal Shield': Messenger projects the plates covering his body forward, forming a massive wall-like shield that blocks and/or deflects any incoming attacks without flinching. *'Missile Barrage': Messenger unleashes a massive repertory of mighty missiles and projectiles that blast his enemies away, across and apart, swooping them up like an angry swarm. *'High Gear': Messenger may keep fighting against his foes for longer than most of his kind due to his relatively low usage of energy relative to his size, increasing dinamism as the fight intensifies. *'Quadruple Optic Beam': Messenger launches a variable number of powerful energy blasts from his four eyes, stunning, damaging and blowing adversaries away. *'Survival Energy Cell': Messenger can survive having his body obliterated as long as his main power supply cell is intact, although he cannot reform or repair his body without external assistance. *'Spying': Messenger is able to conceal himself from detection on any given world and keep himself hidden to convey valuable information from Warstar to the Armada and vice-versa, mainly using this skill to exchange reports from Prince Vrak and Prince Vekar. *'Communication Assistance': Messenger will assist his fellow Robots at contacting other allied sources, such as the Armada Mothership and/or the Warstar Spaceship, or locate the coordinates of his opponents anywhere within a world. *'Battle Advising': Messenger concerns himself about the whereabouts and well-being of his comrades and will give them suggestion on how to act if a battle turns its tide into an unfavourable outcome. Arsenal He can hold his own against the Mega Rangers and repair and reform himself as long as he is not fully damaged. His body is reinforced with a thick metallic armor that is resilient to any sort of attack. This endurance may be boosted by a shield ability similar to Ultra Mode's called "Royal Shield" for extra defense, which consists of extending the armor plates over his arms and legs and position them in front of his body like a wall, allowing it to block any incoming attacks. His offensive power is very high, considerably greater than those of Creepox, Bigs and Bluefur and comparable to those of Metal Alice and the robotic form of Vrak. In terms of overall power, he is second only to Admiral Malkor. Personality He follows a warrior's code of honor, loyalty, and dignity but will dispose of those who stand in the way of Warstar and Armada's conquests. He highly respects the Royal Family and those who faithfully serve their very same cause, such as Metal Alice. He is an elite soldier who follows his orders without question and an android who is programmed to send messages from Prince Vekar to those in separate forces or to Prince Vekar and to the Armada without caution. He's also shown that he worries for Vrak's safety due to his current cyborg form and worried that he will be mistaken for an enemy and will be hunted down. Notes * He is one of the few Megaforce characters to have an episode named after him. The others being Robo Knight and Rico the Robot who, coincidentally, are all robots. Portrayal * The Messenger is voiced by Andrew Laing. Behind the Scenes * to be added See also References Category:The Armada Category:Megaforce Category:Robots (Megaforce) Category:Final PR Villains Category:PR Generals Category:Warstar (Megaforce)